Factor Y
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Porque jamás creyó que volvería a pasar por algo semejante. Sentir aquel dolor sólo le causaba más pánico, y el deseo de que acabara luego era lo único en lo que podía pensar.


_Ningun personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner, y blablabla..._

* * *

**Factor 'Y'**

Debería haberlo esperado, pero el pánico era tan obvio que era imposible de controlar. Jamás creyó que pasaría por eso de nuevo, o al menos nunca lo sopesó. Y pensar que antes de _morir _vio tanta sangre a su alrededor.

Quería huir, correr, arrancar y dejar atrás el terror que lo estaba embargando.

No podía seguir escuchando los gritos, pero tenía que seguir ahí, con el corazón apretujado contra su pecho intentando latir, sin poder conseguirlo.

No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía ayudar? ¡Es que era una tortura!

Pasar por aquello de nuevo no era lo que había previsto para su vida. Creía que las maldiciones y las profecías se habían acabado, y que con ellas el dolor y el sufrimiento de los seres que amaba se habían marchado para siempre. Pero no era así.

Cerró los ojos una vez más aguantando el dolor que se le agolpaba en la punta de los dedos, como si fuesen a estallar. Y los gritos no cesaban. Era casi como vivir un cruciatus.

Sólo quería que acabara pronto, que aquel sufrimiento del que estaba siendo víctima se desvaneciera como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

Silencio.

Finalmente, después de una repentina pausa, algo estalló en el aire.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado y sintió que sus dedos volvían a cobrar vida y color. El cosquilleo de la sangre a través de sus venas le indicaba que ya todo había cesado.

Por suerte, después de vivir aquella tortura la felicidad se hacía aún más grande, y aquello era lo más irónico que un hombre podía pensar.

Frente a él, una mujer de ojos claros que vestía una túnica clara le sonreía con ternura. Las arrugas en sus ojos dibujaban fisuras de compasión, mientras sus brazos le señalaban a un bebé totalmente desnudo y húmedo que se movía de manera graciosa.

Sus ojos eran pequeños y aún no los había abierto, no podía saber de qué color eran. No obstante, el cabello era una tosca mancha anaranjada que se arrebujaba en la corona del pequeño ser.

Sonrió con una extraña mueca. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y tragaba saliva con dificultad. Se inclinó un poco más juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y levantó una ceja extrañado.

-Es una niña, señor Potter.- Le anunció la mujer explicándole lo que era obvio y que él no parecía comprender. Y recordó porqué valía la pena pasar por eso una y otra vez.

-¡Eres un cobarde! – Le recriminó con voz cansada y divertida otra mujer a su lado. – La próxima vez que pasemos por esto, juro que no entrarás conmigo.

-¿Próxima? –Exclamó aterrado. Ginny simplemente sonrió cansada.

-Tus gritos eran más fuertes que los míos.- Rió cerrando los ojos cuando la mujer se alejó con el bebé.- Y eso que apenas hice ruido. Deberías haberte quedado afuera con Ron.

Harry se sonrojó.

-No debiste haberme apretado así la mano.

Ella sonrió con malicia mientras recibía al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

-Eso me relaja…-susurró haciéndole arrumacos en la naricita a su nueva descendiente, Harry soltó una risotada y se acercó a la camilla para mirar más de cerca a la bebita.

Es que, aunque era la tercera vez que pasaba por eso, y que de algún modo le gustaba acompañar a su mujer a la sala de _recibimientos, _seguía siendo hombre. Un hombre que salvó al mundo mágico del mago más tenebroso del último tiempo, y que todavía con ese pasado en sus hombros, le aterraba ver como otro ser humano salía del cuerpo de su menuda mujer.

Es que hay cosas que hasta para los héroes son demasiado difíciles de comprender.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

'Factor Y'. Le coloqué ese nombre porque hace poco me contaron una historia parecida (¡Es en serio!)

Parece que aún quedan hombres que no entienden esto del milagro de la vida, y no pueden entender cómo es que un ser viviente sale de otro cuerpo.

Encontré gracioso hacer la comparación entre lo que Harry vivió con Voldemort y llevarlo al parto, siendo que Ginny ni siquiera lo pasó mal, sólo él.

Y para quienes encuentren un poco sobreexagerada la situación, les recuerdo el título del shot, y que está visto desde la perspectiva masculina. Porque es obvio que siempre las mujeres sabremos comprender mejor esta situación que los hombres.

_Dedicado a todas las mujeres que, hayan o no pasado por este proceso, tenemos registrado en nuestra alma y corazón que es lo mejor que nos puede suceder._

_Y también para los hombres, que en algún momento de sus vidas sentirán la plenitud de un verdadero apretón de manos._

_Anya_


End file.
